Ari's Life
by petvet3
Summary: This is the first few Maximum Ride books from Ari's POV. Jeb leaving, him being an eraser, his feelings, ect. My first Fanfiction so enjoy.
1. Normal? Or not

This is my first Fanfiction, so if I do something wrong, please tell me.

**POV: Ari**

Something wet was on my cheek. A drop of rain? No, it's not raining. A tear. Well, I guess every kid is sad when their dad tells them that he is leaving. Maybe forever. With weird mutant bird-kids. Angel, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy… and Max. Oh, max. Why? My dad loves you. More. More then me. Oh Jeb, why? Theres no Jeb. No Max. Just white coats. All that was somewhat sane in my life has run away. Without me.

_I know its short, and sad, but this is just the beggining. Please read and review. And tell me if I did anything wrong._


	2. Then it hurt A lot

The next 3 days I was stuck. In a crate. A stupid DOG crate. And I heard white coats arguing. I think about Max. I imagine her in the crate next to me. Telling me not to be scared. I will be Ok. I-

"_He's too old, it will kill him."_

"_He could be ultimate. The new leader."_

"_No one would know the difference. No one cares for him anymore. If we ever see Jeb again, we can say he got to close to experiment #38, the lion- duck."_

Then, it hurt. A lot. They changed me. They went inside of me, and CHANGED me. I am six. I am ugly. I have brown rough fur. I have big, ugly, clumsy paws. I can morph. But it hurt. A lot. Has your DNA ever been stripped? Let me tell you, it hurts. Has it ever been replaced by WOLF genes? That hurts too. And, at the end of every day, I was thrown back to my crate. I screamed. A lot. Either they didn't hear me, or they didn't care. My new name: Eraser #4. Four. I listen to the conversation in between screams. There were 3 before me. Eraser #1 had too many wolf genes. He wasn't able to eat properly. Eraser #2 had too many human genes. He was human except for he ran on 4 feet. He was too slow. Eraser #3 escaped. Who was their mother? Their father? Did they know their sons had been destroyed?


	3. An offer I couldn't refuse

_I will not update until I get 2 reviews, so please REVIEW!_

1 week. 1 week the gene transformation lasted. 7 days of pain. So much pain. I thought it would end then. But no. That's when it began. That's when the tests began. They would see how many times they could hit me before I fainted. How many times they could twist my arm before it broke. How long they could pull my sharp teeth, before they came out. Don't think I didn't fight back. I did. Don't think I didn't scream. I did. Don't think I didn't curse at them. I did. But I was weak. I had just had my DNA stripped. And every time I fought back, I got weaker. But the worst test was destroying.

When Max was here, they used Eraser #3s. There were 30 of them. But they all resisted against the white coats and were destroyed. I remember the screams of the apes and the roars of the tigers as they were being hunted. They had made me do that. It was terrible. I tried to stop, but my instinct just took over. Six. I killed six innocent animals in one day. Animals that could easily be humans. Or Max. But Max deserted me. She didn't even look back. She stole my dad. She ruined my life. I'm like a jug of milk. Stuffed in the back of the fridge. I even have an expiration date.

_Review! Please tell me if it is good. There will be more action soon, so just hold on._


	4. Why not be the Villain?

Jeb came back. Yes, he CAME BACK. Yes, he saw me. Kind of. He figured out that the big, hairy, ugly beast was me. Yes, we said all of three words. "Eraser?" "Uh… yeah." Yes, I'm mad at him. He thinks he can disappear for four years, but come back and everything thing be fine. He didn't even say he was sorry I was a monster. He wasn't sorry he left me. He didn't seem like it bothered him. Max. He left me for Max. He likes her more. He let his only son become a monster, to be with bird- kids. I lost my innocent ness. I could never be the hero, so why not be the villain.


	5. My imaginary murder

_Ok, so that last one was a little overdue. About a year overdue. So, I'll make up for it by writing a lot. I know I need to make my chapters longer, but I wrote a couple more chapters about a year ago, and they are short. I am just now typing them up, but after I type them all up I will start to make them longer. I need more reviews though. _

I wanted to kill Max. Every night, in my cage, I imagined her next to me. I imagined grabbing her, punching her, her screaming for me to stop. Then the light leaving her eyes. Then it was my turn to scream. I would tell her to come back. That I was sorry. Every night I would fall asleep to the sound of my sobs and whimpers. I thought a lot about the offer Jeb gave me: to hunt Max and her flock. I could get revenge. But kill her? I measured the pros and cons.

Pro:No more dog crates Con: No turning back

Pro: Freedom Con: Not really

Pro: Kill Max Con: Kill Max


	6. Evaluation

I accepted. Just something new! First, I had to follow her around without her knowing. Wow, her house was a mess. Garbage pilled all over the kitchen. She seemed fed up with her flock. But… wow… she loved them. Iggy- He was BLIND! But, he seemed to know more about cooking than anyone else. Nudge- She could talk. A lot. But she was like a mother to Angel. Angel- Only six. But there was something special about her. Gazzy- Jokes galore. Plus, he was amazing at making bombs. That was good to know. Fang- The creep never talks. But somehow he got to be second in charge. And Max. She was too busy, but had too much free time. She was stupid, and oh so smart. She was so callow, yet so mature. She was so ugly, yet the most beautiful this I have ever seen. I found myself staring at her from the windows and doors. Sometimes thinking what a terrible life she has, and sometimes wishing I was experiencing it right beside her. Jeb doesn't tell me much, but what he does tell me… is lies.

"Everything will be alright. This was all part of the plan."

" Really? Then why didn't the others know you were leaving? Why did they argue among themselves about whether to change me? Why didn't you tell me? Why did the others yell at you when you came back? Do you think I'm stupid? I can THINK Jeb. I have a BRAIN." He would look at me though those emotionless eyes and slink off.


End file.
